1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for encapsulating an electronic circuit, more particularly intended for a large-size electronic circuit, realized in hybrid technology or integrated on a semi-conducting substrate.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
When the size of an electronic circuit is increased, the length of the current-conducting path in the semi-conductor, in the case for example of an integrated electronic circuit, is likewise increased. This increase has various prejudicial effects:
The electric resistance increases with the length of the current path, thereby raising on the ohmic losses. Once a certain length has been exceeded, the supply voltage becomes too small for normal operation of the integrated circuit.
The inductance also increases with the current path length, thereby generating delays in the signals that are a function of the current path length of these signals. When certain of the current paths become great the delays are no longer negligible compared, for example, with the period of a clock in a digital circuit.
The increase in inductance also generates interfering voltages according to the formula V=L.multidot.di/dt. These interference voltages can become, in certain cases, equal to or higher than the immunity to circuit noises, i.e. the difference between the threshold and the logic "0" or "1".
In order to reduce these effects, one solution supplies the integrated circuit at numerous points disposed over its entire surface, and not only on its periphery. However, in order for this solution to be effective, it is necessary that the current lead-in circuits have both a resistance and an inductance lower than those of the semi-conductor, in order not to present the drawbacks inherent in prior solutions. This condition cannot be met in the case where these connections are classically realized by wires over a great length.
When the electronic circuit is realized in hybrid technology, the same types of difficulties appear when the circuit becomes large-dimensioned.
These factors thus constitute a limitation to the dimensions of an electronic circuit.